dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Loss and Lamentations
Quest description: This message was promptly received once Mitarashi Yumi finally contacted the Revered Elder No, friends are not what Mordred made, Only pawns and tools for his trade. War is coming, burning one. I will earn vengeance before it is done War is coming, callous one, I forsake my duty until it is gone. Live and love without fear, Lamentations and anguish are near. Knights and princes will fall, I will gladly sing of it all. Leave this life its hardships and its pain, Listen well, your struggles are in vain. You declared war on the driven man with blackened feet Once he could have brought salvation, but you ensured his defeat Unavoidable damnation awaits us in the sky Abandon your hopes and prepare to die Life has lost its purpose and I spit on fate Long live the dark father as I revel in his hate A second verse was received after the firebombing of the School Sentai I did not know you slept with spiders, Why would prolong the arrival of the riders? Only luck saved your skin, Now beware the enemy within. Tonight I will hunt you like hounds, My hatred knows no bounds. I will not cease until I watch you lose an eye, See your fear and hear your cry, Slaughter your love and watch you die! Now prepare your death and enjoy your wake, Endure your pain until you break. Xenophilic bitch, your end will come, Tell all of your betrayal and be gone. Try to fight it and your death will take days, I will be the one who throws your flayed skin into a blaze. My friendly foe, you lost the knight who should have saved me now, Ending the dying mother's life is all I live for as I bow. Later, Falling Star received a cryptic message from her childhood friend, Tanagawa Ren These Hilarious Elements Fail In Ridiculously Stupid Times Rough Insidious Dames End Roughly Hate And Suffering You Owe Us Remembrance Fall Raynard In Endless Narcissistic Dreams In Tanagawa Ren's flat, the School Sentai found this written in blood on the wall Why should black tarts In asylums Yet worlds shudder scores Past flayings seem cloaks necessarily soulsundering warcourts massacre While talking with Matsumo Hisao, he received a message that he forwarded to the School Sentai Their path in emptiness In souls Neither zoo nor woe Or cliff Yet no uncertain friar Bat jujitsu should origami not be see loss Farrunner had given a young subway musician a poem to tell the School Sentai should they ask for him Beware the coming flood, For he will drown you in your own blood. He will hunt you in your lust, As I look upon your callousness in disgust. Last, he will hunt you in dreams And enjoy your panicked screams. A few days later, Falling Star was woken up by a message written by the Second Rider Liddle fucks ai will BEET yu BRIK yu TIER yu limp form limp Further messages of The Second Rider were: Haf ai brokken yur haart and Arr yU HoNkRie jEt? After defeating The Second Rider, Okoye Sango found a message written in a calendar with lipstick: Let's have some fun (12th of May 2017) The night of the 12th, The Third Rider sent a message to Falling Star from Tanagawa Ren's phone Listen to me, suffering seductress I owe you infinite orgasms Such haha rough nights To haha endless gratification Envious haha needy ha Numb haha 'suffering HA! Progress: * The beginning of each sentence of the first message reads "NOW I WILL KILL YOU ALL" * During the night of the thirtieth of April to the first of May 2017, a firebomb was thrown into the rooms of both Falling Star and Kimura Masaki. At the same time, a Claymore mine filled with silver shrapnel was placed in front of their door. * While at first unsure as to who could have started this attack, Okoye Sango noticed the scent of Gaian magic and winds when he checked the area of the exploded Claymore in front of Falling Star's room. * Oye Hiro, who had disarmed the second claymore was actively antagonized by Okoye Sango for not acting the way the Bastet wanted to. * The Dormitory Joykiller was curiously missing during the attack ** She was eventually revealed to have been slain * After relaying the information of the attack to Wades in Blood, and leaving the Court of a Thousand Cranes, Falling Star received the second message from the Revered Elder. * The beginning of each sentence of the second message reads "I WONT MISS NEXT TIME" * The beginning of each word in the message from Tanagawa Ren reads "THE FIRST RIDER HAS YOUR FRIEND" * The message in blood reads "WHAT IS YOUR PLEASURE" if you take the letter that corresponds to the number of the word. * Okimoto Shoji was easily able to decipher the message to Matsumo Hisao, but did not share what he found out. * On the way to rescuing Tanagawa Ren, Farrunner watches the School Sentai closely and even hands another rhyme to a subway musician whose place he had taken for a short time. * While rescuing a severely injured Tanagawa Ren, the First Rider is slain by Acts First * The Second Rider appears to be a dumb, but somewhat cunning, brute. ** His cunning was mainly shown through his numerous traps throughout his lair. * The first message of the Third Rider reads "Listen to my siren's song" ** She has started a lot of carnage through here mere presence on the 12th of May 2017 Presumptions and conjectures * He is no Hengeyokai but something else * The Gaian magic and the wind was simply Fujin who was watching over Falling Star * Tanagawa Ren was taken to the gay bar he used to frequent ** That turned out to be true * The Second Rider is hiding out in the orphanage Falling Star grew up in ** This too turned out to be true * Farrunner can be made to repent with the show of a direct descendant of his ** This turned out to be true and with the help of Xiang Quan, he was made to repent Outcome Two of the Riders were slain and one hunted out of the city, its fate unknown. With the help of Xiang Quan, the School Sentai was able to talk Farrunner back off the ledge and agree to the rite of Filling the Grail performed by Sandman. Despite multiple attacks, they fought bravely and managed to allow the two elder Ceilican to complete the rite. During the rite itself, they were harassed by multiple Bakemono and shadowed by the Nubian Immortal. Luckily for the School Sentai, three reflections of other personas of the Knight of the Round Table defended them, Headmaster, Stalwart and, much to Falling Star's chagrin, Warlock. In the end, Farrunner died, apologizing for what he had unleashed to Falling Star. He also hinted at a glimpse of future pain, but could not say more. The grail filled with his essence was brought to the Isle of Memories, where it seemed to awaken the resident Kami. Kategorie:Completed School Quest